Bullets and Jutsu
by Blue Phoenix Flower
Summary: AU. It's been centuries since a shinobi was seen in action. They now belong to fairy tales. However, in cities across the Eastern Continent, the old ways are being revived. Not to mention that they are being supplemented by modern tech. Naru & Girl!Sasu


**Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you my long promised new FemSasuke fic, "Bullets and Jutsu." This is a complete AU so there are definitely going to be surprises for all of us…hell, I don't even know what's going to happen with this! I'm excited to share this brain child of mine and hope that writer's block will not put this on hiatus. Damn you writer's block! So yeah, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>1- Gobi no HajimariEndings and Beginnings_

It was an early autumn evening when hell broke out in the city of Konohagakure no Sato. The sprawling metropolis was humming to its beat when the Earthquake hit, especially since the Land of Fire was unaccustomed to such violent shakes. There was absolutely no warning of the destruction that occurred that night. Towering skyscrapers had collapsed along with other achievements of human ingenuity such as public transportation lines and monuments. In the aftermath there were rumors that this Earthquake wasn't even natural. Superstitious citizens claimed that demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was the source of the destruction. After all, only certain parts of the city were devastated while other places remained perfectly intact. Skeptics retorted that shinobi must still exist if the Kyuubi was behind the Earthquake.

If they only knew how right they were…

Centuries ago, the Eastern Continent was in a constant state of war due to the rivalries of shinobi villages. Shinobi were more or less gods to the laymen and tales of their exploits have achieved legendary status. However, wars were going to annihilate everything in the path of the wrong shinobi. No one remembers how it happened but the shinobi disappeared. With peace, the nations of the Eastern Continent have become modern and populations have exploded. Most people have then disregarded shinobi as children's stories or nightmares, especially about the Biju. However, sometimes the old ways just refuse to die.

A meeting was occurring in a house whose occupants were recently deceased, the intruders knowing that the couple wouldn't have minded. Besides, they were one of _Them_. And who are _Them_? People who just happened to practice the old ways.

"Hokage-sama, the seal is in place and the child has been recovered from downtown," an ANBU said softly before fading into the shadows.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed, quietly reminding himself that he was the Hokage again. He was old, the shinobi needed to be lead by someone younger and more talented. But Namikaze Minato died tonight, extinguishing hopes of retirement and the public acknowledgement of shinobi. It wouldn't happen within his lifetime.

"So many lives lost today, our secret was nearly revealed," Utatane Koharu murmured, rubbing her temples.

"And what shall become of the Jinchuriki?" Mitokado Homura wondered, his glasses glinting in the candlelight.

"Naruto will be given his mother's last name and placed within the orphanage. No one will suspect anything," Sarutobi stated. His two friends, teammates, and counselors were shocked to say the least.

"Is that wise Hiruzen? The people would be upset. Everyone knew that Minato and Kushina were expecting a son. If that boy looks anything like his father then it would be pointless to have Uzumaki as his last name. There would be questions," Homura said.

"And why deny him of his heritage? Hiruzen, think clearly. We know about Biwako; separate your heart from your mind," Koharu supplied gently. There was a silence for the recent dead before Sarutobi spoke.

"How would the rest of the shinobi treat Naruto because of this night? Minato wishes his son to be remembered as a hero but hardly anyone will treat him as such. They will only see the Kyuubi, not Naruto. It would be worse if Naruto bore the name Namikaze. Many would pretend to be friendly to Naruto just to try to do something drastic, such as an assassination. Who could overcome such a betrayal? If given the name Uzumaki, he has a chance to make his own name without his parents' legacies destroying him," he said.

"The child is here, Hokage-sama," another ANBU reported.

"Thank you, bring him here," Sarutobi instructed. With a bow, the ANBU left and quickly returned with a sleeping blonde child with strange whisker marks on his cheeks. It was to be expected. If he remembered correctly, Hashirama's children were given fox like markings due to Mito's seal as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I'm sorry," Sarutobi thought before drawing up the paperwork for his birth.

No one was going to forget that October 10th night.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight introduction to the world of the story and why Sarutobi changes Naruto's last name. I mean, the reason that is given in the manga is really lame. And since this is my story, I have a better explanation, ha! It would be nice to see a couple of reviews because they equal more chapters.<strong>

**Ciao!**


End file.
